Anubis Asylum for the Insane
by Nick Cronwell-Vorpal
Summary: Sin. Insanity. Lust. Denial. Disorders. Demons. Fear. Darkness. We have them all here in Anubis Asylum. Enjoy your stay!
1. Chapter 1

**Anubis Asylum for the Insane**

**By Nick Cronwell**

**Sanity is only fictional in this place….**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"We have a new one coming!" smiled Trudy happily.

Looking up, Fabian, still reeling from the medications, managed to summon a couple of minutes of consciousness to hear something.

"Nina Martin. Poor dearie hears voices and sees things that aren't there. Typical case. Stabbed her Grandmother to death and messed with her parents car to make them crash." said Trudy. Her sweetness evaporated suddenly.

"When is the new brat coming?"

"Soon enough I believe. Tomorrow….as long as everything with Mercer works." said Victor, emerging from behind. By now, the sedations in Fabian's body were affecting his vision, so the caretaker of the Asylum looked like a light brown smudge.

"I WANT FOOD!" screamed Alfie from next room. Giggling, Trudy headed towards the kitchen.

"Yacker…" mumbled a distant voice next to Fabian as the door was closed.

Eddie was at it again, mumbling over and over again about his girlfriend. He was newest around here, with the death of Mick over Mara leaving the asylum, now cured of her insanity.

It was rather strange. The only reason Fabian was here was because, as odd as it sounded, he ALLOWED himself to be blamed for his own parent's grizzly murder. He wanted out of his normal life and thus, decided he was better off here. It was because of bullies at his school. Finally, one day, he walked in to find both his parents disfigured and slashed in numerous places. With no evidence linking together another person, Fabian Rutter was sent to Anubis House. Being one of the few asylums still open in modern times, it was the only place he could stay. It wasn't that bad: the kids here were nice most of the times and he had his usual sex escapades with Eddie, Jerome, Amber and Joy on a daily basis. That second of pure bliss, dirty pleasure, sinful fun…that was what he lived for nowadays.

"Fabe…restroom tonight at 8" whispered Eddie, running a hand through his spiky blonde hair. Being in love here didn't stop anyone from having their fun.

Nodding, Fabian sank into a deep sleep, the thin sheet just barely warming him from the perpetual chill.

* * *

"Is the new girl here?" asked Trudy, adjusting her uniform

"Should be here right about now" said Victor. At that moment, the front door opened and two burly men brought in a long-haired, dirty blonde girl who was fast asleep in their muscular arms/

"Heavy medication, sorry" said one of them curtly.

"That's fine. Put her in Joy's bed: we lost another one today." said Trudy.

"What happened this time?" asked the other boy.

"Slit her wrists wide open and bled to death. Poor dearie, we buried her outside, under those fresh roses. She loved the smell of roses." said Trudy sadly.

"I bet she did." said the orderly one last time before taking Nina upstairs, her head lolling around.

From the kitchen, Fabian watched as they carried her upstairs. He felt his heart skip a beat: she was another pretty face to add to the list: Amber would sure have her way with her though, the nymphomaniac hated competition when it had to do with beauty.

"Who's the new girl?" asked Jerome as he walked in.

"I think that's new replacement." replied Fabian

"What are you talking about?" asked Jerome confused. Jerome was so sedated most of the time that he often missed the activity in the asylum.

"Remember, Joy's dead?"

"Oh right…goddamn, she had to die before Tuesday, I was about to pound her on Thursday…" said Jerome longingly. He snaked a pale arm down the front of Fabian's baggy gray pants and gripped him, smirking.

"Guess your perky little butt will have to suffice for that." he laughed, leaving.

Fabian chuckled: Jerome always bottomed but once in a while, he'd top.

To anyone else, everyone might have thought it was rather odd. But that was how it rolled in Anubis House. Sex, drug overdose, eating disorders and the occasional death was always common in the house: people here would deny it, try to escape but they would always give in, wills broken, dreams shattered and sanity so beyond any possible repair. Fabian lasted only a week before he had his first time, in the darkness of night, with clad-naked Amber underneath him, feeling so euphoric…

Normally, he would feel ashamed of such actions: back when he was with his parents, he could barely tolerate talking about anything like sex. Now, he was nothing more that a patient that was near the brink of insanity and had regular sex with any guy or girl he had promised to this week or the next.

Oh what a wonderful, wonderful life.

Fabian headed upstairs, hoping to get past Victor and see the new girl. Luckily, he was still down in the basement. He padded across the ground and paused as he leaned into the frame of a door and let out a sigh.

There she was, sprawled all over the bed, owning the face of a goddess with the body of an angel. So innocent and pure…

Her hair was soft and long. Her skin warm and free of any blemishes. Suddenly, she felt she wake up. Instantly, he fled: he didn't want to alarm her just yet. Hurrying to his room, he grabbed his cup full of water and a napkin from under the bed frame: dozens of blue, red, yellow and green pills were all there. By now, he knew which ones had which effect and how to not overdose. Selecting 4 green pills, he gulped them down and lay in his bed, feeling the medicine rush in his veins, giving him such intense feeling of being beyond, of leaving his mortal body when his brain could handle it no more and, with a half groan, half sigh, fell into darkness.

* * *

**A/N: Short dose of the pure insanity that is the House of Anubis…but this isn't your average fanfic. This will test your limit, your psyche and mind. Who knows, maybe you are the future resident**

**Welcome to Anubis Asylum, home of the insane youth.**

**5 little reviews are what I need, or what you need if you want more of this dark little story I weave.**

**P.S: I have no soul. If I did, I wouldn't publish this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anubis Asylum for the Insane**

**Chapter 2**

"_**Curiosity is the lust of the mind- Thomas Hobbes**_

* * *

"Fabes!" whined Eddie. Fabian barely paid any attention.

"Miller!" hissed Jerome with want, desperately trying to gain a release, eyes flashing with anger and desperation.

The 3 boys were currently sprawled in the boys bathroom floor, sweaty and bare when suddenly-

_Nina smiling at him, her eyes twinkling…_

Fabian gave a yelp. Thinking he'd achieved his goal, Eddie engulfed him

"_Mmm" moaned Nina, as her petite mouth wrapped around him._

"Gaah!" yelped Fabian, bucking, imagining Nina in the place of Eddie. Finally, he felt the sensation of hormones gather and a tickling feeling and he lost it, letting out shallow breaths. Eddie instantly turned to finish off Jerome. Fabian blinked twice, grabbed his clothes and then dressed himself, which to the confusion of his friends

"The hell are you going mate?" asked Jerome, arm slung around Eddie.

"I don't really feel it."

"You promised to let me-"

He didn't get to finish as Fabian left, not feeling ashamed but…hallow.

He was such a whore.

But that didn't bother him at the moment.

Nina.

He'd already began to fantasize about the mysterious vixen and she'd barely been here a day.

"I'm going to talk to her" thought Fabian. Wiping away Eddie's fluids from his left leg, he snuck upstairs and into Nina and Amber's room. He smirked in the moonlight: Amber wore absolutely nothing to bed and was always hot so Fabian could clearly see her naked form. Fabian directed his attention to Nina however. She still looked lovely, a faint blush coating her otherwise pale cheeks. Summoning courage, he poked her arm.

Nothing.

He poked it again

Nothing.

A bit irritated and daring, he gently rubbed his palm under her warm cheek.

Emerald eyes, dark and twinkling opened.

The next thing Fabian knew, he was lying in the floor of the girls bed, groaning as he clutched his cheek, the sound of the slap ringing in his ears

"Perv!" hissed Nina, clutching her sheets up to her neck as if to cover up (though there was really no need to, she too was wearing a worn flowery dress and oversized cardigan reminiscent of Mara's clothes: Victor always made Trudy dig through the old boxes for clothes

"I-I" stuttered Fabian. Clearing his throat, he got up, cheek now red.

"I'm F-Fabian. I'm one of the patients."

Nina's eyes narrowed before she took his hand and shook it.

"Nina."

"Nice to meet you."

There was an awkward pause where Fabian and Nina just stared at each other, the floor and the walls, as if the blank walls were now interesting.

"I better go. I'll see you tomorrow" said Fabian, surrendering. Nina gave him a tiny grin and turned around and went to sleep. Feeling rather happy about Nina, Fabian practically skipped to his bed in happiness, for the first time, a warm, fuzzy feeling settling into his chest.

* * *

Eddie had long lost the feeling of pain in his rear. A bit woozy, he stumbled to his bed.

_Slimeball_

"What?" asked Eddie shocked. That snooty English accent-

_I can't believe I gave you the best times of my life!_

"Yacker!" screamed Eddie. He looked around to see, in a corner, Patricia. She had on the same clothes from the last time he'd seen her: purple skirt, black tights, black shirt with a silver star and a simple ring on her right hand.

_I'm leaving Eddie. Tonight. You can stop me. Just admit it_

"ADMIT WHAT!"

_You have issues_

"I AM SANE!" screamed Eddie.

Patricia sneered.

_You're losing your grip on reality if you're talking to a figment of your imagination, Slimeball_

With that, Patricia vanished into thin air.

"COME BACK!" begged Eddie as the two orderlies burst in, strapped him to bed and without hesitation, sedated him. As his brain began to slowly go fuzzy, he saw Patricia laugh as she walked along with the orderlies.

* * *

It was late morning when Nina woke up. The thing about the asylum was that they didn't care much for anything: as long as you didn't stir up trouble, did something crazy and finished the assigned chores, you could basically do whatever you wanted. Stretching, she headed downstairs, yawning.

Breakfast largely depending on Trudy's mood: if she was happy, she would make mouth-watering pancakes, warm bagels and other delicacies. If she was in a bad mood however, it was spoiled milk, stale cereal and lumpy porridge. Nina had come in a good day: she had made chocolate and croissants. She began to quickly eat: she'd heard Alfie was basically a human vacuum. She began to look around: the House was a bit plain for her taste but it was beautiful: from the wallpaper to the old portraits. The room in which she slept in had only a wardrobe, two beds, a window and two bedside stands for her and Amber. Nothing else decorated it. Strangely, Amber had 3 thick leather straps on her bed. Nina didn't. She supposed the previous resident, Joy, hadn't been too violent as to need them. However, just like everyone in the house, she had her daily sedative shot. It made her extremely sluggish and unable to focus on things. However, it had been light today. Fabian was sitting in the sofa in front of the table. Finishing her meal, she went to the restroom, brushed her teeth and then hurried to Fabian

"Hi" she said a bit shyly. The other boy looked up, giving her a grin as well

"Hello Nina. Sleep well?"

"Slightly. So, what can you do in this place?"

"Anything really. It's rather relaxing. Just don't freak out or anything and the orderlies won't sedate you."

"Is there a TV around here?"

"Nope. We aren't allowed TV's. We have only that record player and the only record Victor ever bought is "Dominque" The thing is what drives me insane…such a cheery song on a depressive boring place"

"What can't and can you do here?"

"You are allowed a visit of the gardens once a week, any further from the house and you're punished, do your chores, keep room clean, don't eat second helpings of any meal and no communication with Victor's prior knowledge is allowed outside the house"

"That's all?"

"There's the no having sexual relations in the house but Victor is rather old and Trudy doesn't give a damn, Vera's barely around in the house and the new guy, Jason, is too busy in his laptop to notice."

Nina widened her eyes.

"So it's a fuckfest here?"

"Pretty much. That's why Amber loves it: she's been obsessed with sex since she was little. Touched herself really young too. She's been screwed by everyone I think."

"You've had sex with her?"

"Yeah. I did Eddie a couple of times, Alfie twice, Jerome only once, Amber about 20, Mara 5 and Joy 7, among other times I can't remember"

"Jesus Christ, you sure are horny."

Fabian let out a laugh.

"So what, you're bisexual?"

"No. Sex is sex, be it male or female. All that, bisexual, homosexual and heterosexual crap is pure shit. When you're stuck in a house, you work with what you got. But what about you?"

"What about me?" asked Nina

"Well, seeing as you're pretty, you had your cherry popped yet?" asked Fabian bluntly.

"Um…no. I'm a virgin"

Fabian smirked.

"Not if the others find out. Trust me, they will want you" said Fabian

"If I want to lose my virginity to someone, I want to be special…" said Nina seriously.

"Just…take my advice. Be careful. Jerome is probably going to be the main one wanting you, he's always stuck in his room, and all that pent up testosterone has to go somewhere."

Nina gave him a smile and, put her hand on top of Fabian's, not caring that his was ice cold.

"Thanks" she said, smiling.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed! American Horror Story Season 1 & 2 are seriously such a huge inspiration for the story. I kind of based some things from Season 2 into the house. Please review and rate, they make my day and give me the energy to write more. Until later.**

**-N**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anubis Asylum for the Insane**

**Chapter 3**

"_**I thought about how there are two types of secrets: the kind you **__**want **__**to keep in, and the kind you don't **__**dare**__**to let out." –Ally Carter**_

* * *

**One month earlier…**

"Miss Mercer, to your room" snapped Victor annoyed. From a corner nearby, Fabian chuckled.

Smirking, Patricia walked nearby. "Told you the plan was stupid" she laughed.

Joy pursed her lips and headed to her bedroom as she was told. Patricia simply headed upstairs along with her friend.

"You ever gonna hook up with Miller?" asked Joy from her bed room, sunset spilling all over her heart shaped face.

"I told you, you're crazy if you think I actually like that spiky haired American."

"Oh come on! Me and Ambs were spying from the other side of the bathrooms and let's just say he sure has one fine looking-"

"JOY!" snapped Patricia annoyed.

"Sorry, forgot you don't like sex talk…which is sad really, considering just how good that boy is. He is starting to get desperate though, I heard his thoughts, and he's considering even raping me."

Patricia sneered

"But tell me Joy who on Earth would want your disgusting pussy?" snapped the red-head.

"Whatever, Sister Patricia. I know you want him. Just give in. Or are you still lusting after that other guy"

Patricia froze.

"Jason I think his name was. Rebuffed poor Amber, she was devastated so bad she nearly took it out on Mara." laughed Joy, smirking at making her friend feel just like her.

"He's a total idiot. I'm just going to wait out this damn sentence, leave and move back to Liverpool."

"But you killed that girl and her baby according to the police. Skinned them alive."

"Like I said, I wasn't….stable. But I feel like I have regained my grip on reality"

"That's what they all say…it won't matter. You will always be my friend right here…at Anubis House"

**Later**

"Ahhhhh!" groaned Patricia. The now warm wood of the dining table was now sticky with her essence and Eddie's. The other pulled out and, unexpectedly, hugged her naked form close to his, feeling the warmth.

"Eddie…" she said.

"I…I like you. I don't want you to just be my fuck buddy. I want an us" said Eddie in a whisper.

"You…like me?" asked Patricia.

"Yes. I do"

The two dressed, smirking at each other. They didn't feel the hollowness of meaningless sex, they felt something more.

* * *

**Present Day**

Amber slinked into the room with a Cheshire cat grin. Taking notice of Nina, she sat down next to her: Amber chose to wear barely any clothes, no underwear and often time, her top slipped so Nina unintentionally got a full blast of her left breast.

"I'm sorry, one of the girls slipped out…don't be shy…you can touch if you want"

Nina politely shook her head.

"I'm straight"

"Oh that's what you think at first. But I'll tell you, girls are such a difference to boys when it comes to sex…no boy taking control because he can stick it up your vagina, not when it comes to girls, it's a whole new level of pleasure."

She snatched Nina's hand from the couch and placed it on her chest and audibly groaned as she made the hand squeeze one of her breasts.

"Mmmmm your hands feel amazing" purred the blonde nymph, luring her prey. Snatching back her hand, Nina got up and ran upstairs, thoroughly confused and pissed. Unexpectedly, she ran right into Victor and, as she brushed hands, she saw a flash

_A girl, wearing a flowery dress glaring at her_

_Alfie spread out across a metal table in a dimly lit place, obviously passed out and naked. she felt lust as she thrust in and out, excitement building inside her. Suddenly her point of view changed as she was looking at a girl holding a camera at her._

"Watch where you are going you idiotic bitch" snapped Victor, brushing her apart.

"Oh god…oh god." mumbled Nina, rushing upstairs. Fabian looked up as she burst in and she fell into his arms.

"What the-"

"H-he-hhe's a f-fucking rap-pist!" stuttered Nina. She hated feeling Victor's feelings: she felt disgusting.

"Who?" asked Fabian.

"Victor! He's screwed Alfie!" said Nina.

* * *

**One week ago**

"Lewis! Follow me" commanded Victor.

"Alright" sighed Alfie. All week, Victor had snapped at him.

Victor led Alfie towards the front of the house and towards the cellar door. As it opened, they entered a neat and clean underground room. A gleaming metal table with surrounding tables awaited Alfie.

"Lay back into the table" instructed Victor. Doing as he was told, Alfie laid back in the table, shivering at it's cold feeling.

"So what-ow!" yelped the boy as a needle pricked his upper arm. Victor injected another dose in his other arm.

"What…are you…doing?" asked Alfie confused. Already, his eyes were being affected, the edges of his vision blurry. He watched, too weak to move, as Victor began to take off his clothes and throw them aside until he was butt naked in the cold table. 4 strong metal braces kept his arms and legs apart.

"Oh yes Mr. Lewis" purred Victor.

Panic flooded Alfie's still active brain.

"I've taken the liberty to sedating you. You will be conscious the whole time and only your upper body will be affected…your lower regions however, are perfectly functional"

A rough hand gripped Alfie, who groaned vainly. He felt disgust and hatred for the smiling man who had tricked him but already blood began to flow and pool underneath him. Suddenly, he felt the prickle of a beard and mustache tickle him and a tongue lick him.

"No!" cried Alfie, not holding it together and releasing. Victor spat to the side, unlocked the braces, flipped him and cuffed him again.

"NO!" shrieked Alfie: his panic wasn't enough to overcome the anesthetic, so it came out as a yell and then a weak scream.

The first thrust was horrible: it felt like his very inside was being ripped apart. Victor let out steady groans as he ruthlessly raped his withering patient.

"Oh do shut up Mr. Lewis, you sure seemed to like it when Mr. Clark or Mr. Rutter did this to do, and if I must say, you are being done by a man, so enjoy"

Alfie let out tears, now feeling hot warm liquid run down his thighs. Victor let out an almighty gasp and then exited him, zipping up his pants. Alfie felt his wrists and ankles be freed and Victor pick him up and, with a groan, throw him in the floor. He gasped as white hot pain struck his head and lower back with a sharp crack on the stone floor.

"Disgusting Mr. Lewis. Here's a roll of papers. Clean yourself and get out of here. Worthless." spat Victor angrily, as he wiped blood from himself and, clearing his throat left, leaving the other boy sprawled in the floor, naked and bleeding steadily.

This had been the second time: he couldn't handle anymore of it….

* * *

**A/N:**

**Lust can corrupt you in ways you never imagined.**

**10 reviews and I post follow-up chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Anubis Asylum for the Insane**

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Wow guys, I asked for only 10 reviews but thanks for the extra 2! Hope you enjoy this chapter. As for Nina, spoiler alert, make sure to thoroughly read chapter 7. **

_**Keys serve as more as just a way to unlocking doors, but as openings to a person's past and secrets –Nick Cronwell**_

* * *

"Fabian" called Alfie. The dark haired boy looked up.

"Yes?"

"Y-you got attic d-duty" he said. He'd been acting so weird lately. Shrugging, Fabian went to a closet nearby and grabbed a bucket, rag and a cleaning spray and duster.

"Fine, I'll be upstairs." said Fabian. Victor emerged from a hall suddenly.

"The attic door is unlocked, clean everything spotless or no dinner, Mr. Rutter" said Victor. As Fabian turned to leave, Victor discreetly put a hand on Alfie's ass and gripped it. The other boy jumped five miles and ran away. Ignoring Alfie, Fabian began to trudge upstairs. As he did, he ran into Nina.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hi" she replied.

"What's your chore for today?" asked Fabian

"Dishes with Amber…ugh. I swear, she tried to touch me in my sleep" sighed Nina.

"I told you she's lust ridden"

"If I kill her, you think that would be wrong?" asked Nina. Fabian chuckled.

"Good luck" smirked Fabian, heading to the attic.

The attic had little to be cleaned. Pretty soon, the clutter of boxes were stacked, the mirror cleaned along the windows and most of the junk cleaned. Ripping off a sheet, Fabian crouched to clean the dollhouse. It was rather nice, it used to belong to one of the residents of the house, Sarah, who was also the first patient of the asylum. Spraying it and rubbing it clean, he opened it and froze.

"What is that?" he asked. There was a piece of paper pointing to one of the doll beds. Taking it, he raised an eyebrow: taped under the bed was a small key. Taking it off, he furrowed his eyebrow. Something was scratched in the bed.

"Sarah" he read.

Why did Sarah leave a key?

* * *

Nina let a sigh as she collapsed in her bed. Her fingers were raw and wrinkly with the water and soap and Amber had been touching her arms and hands frequently.

"Christ I am tired." However, the minute she hit the pillow-

_A girl, wearing a dirty purple dress, placing a brown parcel in a hallow space of the nightstand. Placing the drawer back in place, she turned to see the door open and widened her eyes in shock._

Blinking, Nina looked at the small nightstand and, making up her mind, took out the drawer and gasped

The parcel was still there.

Ripping out the paper, she opened it to have a necklace slip out along with a small card and a book.

_Let the eye guide you to your goal_

Shrugging, she suddenly heard a familiar humming from outside and put the book in the back of the drawer, put back the drawer and slipped the necklace on the neck and under her shirt when Amber walked in, stumbling.

"Oh baby that was a work-out" she said.

"Where were you?" asked Nina.

"With Jerome"

"Did you-"

"Ride his cock like a Texas cowgirl. Hell yeah" laughed Amber, collapsing in the bed and giggling obscenely.

* * *

Lunchtime was rather quiet: Amber threw glances at Nina, Fabian tried to ignore looking at anyone. Jerome and Alfie dove into the food while Eddie simply wondered what on Earth had them so quiet.

"The chicken is good today" said Eddie suddenly.

"Mhhm" smiled Nina.

"The salad isn't bad either" piped up Fabian

"Fabian, can you meet me in the closet tonight? We haven't done much since 3 weeks ago"

"Er…sorry Amber, I really don't feel like it"

Eddie snorted.

"What is with you? You used to love cock, and especially Amber's pussy. Is there something going on. If Victor is giving you those yellow pills, stop taking them, they seriously mess with testosterone levels" said Eddie.

"I just don't feel like it" snapped Fabian annoyed. He suddenly leaped as a hand clutched his crotch.

"Stop it Jerome!" he cried. Jerome raised an eyebrow.

"Geez kid, you really need to chill" he replied

Fabian just gulped down his juice and stormed out, huffing. Nina tried to give chase when she ran into Victor.

"Miss Martin, I was just coming to see you, body examination is mandatory for new patients, if you please follow me-"

Nina shook her head.

"I need to talk to Fabian for a minute can I-"

"Now Miss Martin" snapped Victor. Nina tried to push past her when two strong hands slammed her to the wall nearby and pressed himself.

"Shut up" snarled Victor, trying to grip Nina's waist.

Nina was about to scream when something sent Victor sprawling in the floor with a crash.

Eddie was standing next to a shocked Nina, his hand in a fist and knuckles light red.

"You okay?" asked the blonde, pulling her close to him.

"Y-yeah"

"Go to your room." said Eddie. Nina rushed to her room, scared and confused as Victor got up, angry and a red mark on his left cheek.

"You little brat" hissed Victor, leering at Eddie with a growl.

* * *

"Hey Nina" said Fabian as he walked into the room. Nina nearly let out a yell as she sent the book she'd been trying to open for hours into the air. Fabian caught it easily.

"What's this?" asked the other boy.

"Some book I found hidden in the back of the drawer. I've been trying to pick the damn thing for nearly an hour but the lock on it is was too complicated, I wish I knew where the key is-"

Fabian simply took out a tiny key, which looked like it would fit the lock on the book perfectly.

"I found this in the dollhouse. Perhaps it's what you are looking for."

Nina beamed and she held out the book as Fabian inserted it and twisted once.

There was a click and the cover opened, revealing neat cursive handwriting.

"Hello, patients or residents of Anubis House. If you reading this, you are in terrible danger for the sake of your sanity. The house itself is cursed and it's owner is beyond madness itself. I have left instructions on how to escape the asylum through the passageway underneath. I hope you can use it before you arrive at the hall of judgment."

Nina pointed at the signature

"Sarah Frobisher-Smythe" she read.

"The first resident."

"Did she escape?"

"I don't think so, she died of medication overdose years ago on this very house." replied Fabian.

"Let's see what else there is…" said Nina.

"The curse of Anubis. When a person dies, their soul passes on to the next life. Anubis was said to be able to curse locations, with a symbol, that caused the souls of those he deemed treacherous to be unable to move on. They would be stuck between this world and the next unless the symbol was somehow destroyed or Anubis lifted the curse." read Nina.

"And that's why people are insane here?" asked Fabian.

"Who knows. I'm going to see if I can find anything on Victor, I'm curious" said Nina. Flipping through the yellowing pages she scanned them before stopping at an entry dated October 12th, 1930.

**Victor came out of his father's study pale. The back of his pants were soaked in blood and he was crying and walking limp. My attempt to help him was met with yells. I think it's time I gave up trying to be his friend. I am 15 and far too preoccupied with other things nowadays, but I can't help thinking:**

**What if Victor has a worse hell that I do?**

"Back of his pants soaked?" asked Nina, puzzled. Fabian furrowed his eyebrows.

"Victor always hated to talk about his father…and now we know why. With blood Nina, it says with blood."

"Then that means-"

"Victor was raped."

"Exactly" said Fabian.

"This is huge but we need to figure out the whole book: I don't want to be here anymore…the house isn't safe." said Nina grimly.

* * *

**A/N: 10 reviews for another chapter**

**Also, for anyone who is an HP fan or knows one, I have another story I just now updated, The Saga of Nick Eldridge, please read it and leave a review if you like it. Share this story with any Anubis fans out there if you liked this story so far and until later!**

**-N**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anubis Asylum for the Insane**

**Chapter 5**

_**"A mad man is a dangerous one"- Unknown, 2010**_

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I feel so loved :P**

* * *

_He was wading in a sea of green, an ocean of gold, a massive body of jewels and shiny objects. Jerome Clark felt his itch to steal vanish as he dove into the massive piles of money, laughing and splashing it everywhere._

"_Jerry" hissed a voice. Jerome looked up, confused_

"_Jerry…" repeated a voice. Jerome looked around, now scared._

"_Who are you?" asked Jerome_

"_WAKE UP!" yelled the voice_

Blinking and let out a yelp, Jerome woke up to find Eddie leering at him, eyes dark.

"What-What the bloody hell do you want Miller? Sex? My pills?"

Eddie shook his head.

"I need you to hack Victor's files and since you are the only one in the house who owns a computer, I would really appreciate your help."

"Depends, Eddie darling, what's in it for me?" asked Jerome, awake now.

"Top for a month"

"Deal!" smirked Jerome. Shaking hands, they hurried over to the air vent, where they drew out a small laptop

"What is it you are looking for."

"Anything with Patricia."

"Eddie, she's in Isis House, we all know-"

"Look, just do as I ask." sighed Eddie. Shrugging, Jerome began to work on the firewall and, after 15 minutes, with the press of a key, unlocked it. Thousands of files filled his screen.

"Hey look the new girl's file," said Jerome

"We don't have time for this," snapped Eddie.

"Oh come on we never know what interesting-"

Jerome suddenly stopped talking.

"Eddie?"

"Yes?"

"Is your mother's maiden name Ruth Bennett?"

"Uh, yeah I think so. Why?"

Jerome simply turned the screen and show Nina's file

**FATHER: Ivan Martin**

**MOTHER: Ruth Bennett**

"Wait, Nina's mom is my mom?" asked Eddie.

"That means-" started Jerome

"Nina is my half-sister" finished Eddie in shock

* * *

**2 hours later**

Victor rubbed the bridge of his nose, hair messy and his clothes sticky with sweat. Sighing, he began to type more into the computer, feverishly. Files and letters danced on his eyes until.

"The Paragon and the Protector are here" he smiled, an old family tree showing the links between the Bennett family and a immigrant Egyptian family. He snatched a scroll from his drawer.

"The life essence of the Chosen One and the Osirion is the ambrosia of the gods. The one who knows can live forever from them." read Victor, finger running over the hieroglyphics. On either side of the small paragraph was a woman with an ankh and a man with the symbol for Osiris hanging from his neck.

"Oh yes…I will drink from the gods, I will live forever…" said Victor.

He suddenly laughed terribly, a high cold laugh the entire household could heard.

"All I need is time, a few ingredients and then I will be immortal" he hissed, eyes shining with madness.

* * *

**A/N: BAM! **

**I'm sorry but making Eddie Nina's half brother seemed too good of an idea to waste. So for all of you who keep telling me to have Eddie take away her virginity or to make Neddie…**

**LOL**

**I hope you enjoyed, I had this idea WAY before you guys wanted Neddie to happen. As much as sometimes I really don't like how it overshadows some pairings, I really like Fabina :3 and that's the way it's going to be. I feel that Nina's innocence, her virginity, kind of polarizes Fabian, who's already sinned, whose selfish and doesn't care about anyone but himself but later grows to love someone other that himself. **

**10 reviews as always, you know the drill.**

**Adios!**

**-N**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anubis Asylum for the Insane**

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: Because I've noticed a lack of characters in the House, I am allowing ONE character to be in the Asylum for the story!**

**Fill out this form and enjoy the rest of the story!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Short Background:**

**Mental Illness: **

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Appearance: **

**Weaknesses: **

**The most interesting character will be chosen to be in the story, so make your characters intriguing as much as possible! They may even survive the Asylum's horrors!**

* * *

"C'mon dearie, come here" hushed Trudy. From behind, Vera sighed.

"Move out the way you stupid girl." she snapped. Vera was one of the helpers of the Asylum that often took long vacations because she was Victor's wife, as disgusting at it sounded: it was only for monetary gain however: only Vera loved Victor. Victor had no ability to love.

KT Rush stumbled through the halls of Anubis Asylum, gripping the walls tight. Her skin gleamed with sweat and her clothes were soaked with the stuff. Victor had insisted, upon hearing about her violent temper tantrums, to immediately medicate her, only that the dose had been much to strong for her to handle.

"Hello?" asked a voice. A girl with dark blonde messy hair and a dark haired boy stepped from a door just in time to see KT grab a nearby painting, fail to grip it and send it, along with herself, to the ground with a crash

* * *

Hours later, she woke up, medicine now gone, in a bed. Nina and Fabian were talking over at a side while she got up.

"Ugh…what happened?" she asked.

"You just fell in the hall. Are you okay?" asked Fabian

"I'm fine, just a bit tired. Oh, manners. I'm KT Rush. Who are you two?"

"I'm Fabian Rutter, this is Nina Martin" introduced the British boy.

The trio walked (in KT's case, stumbling weakly) into the kitchen for a snack when Eddie, looking frantic, ran to Nina.

"Sorry, I need her for a moment" he said, before pulling Nina aside.

* * *

"Eddie, what do you want?" asked Nina, as she was dragged to the foyer.

Eddie took out two birth certificates.

"What are you doing with my birth certificate?' asked Nina.

"Look at our mothers" said Eddie.

Darting her eyes between the two papers, Nina looked up.

"You're my brother?" asked Nina, her eyes apologetic.

"Half brother but yeah…we have the same mom" said Eddie.

* * *

"Who's the new girl?" asked Amber.

"KT." said Fabian.

"What did you do to end up in Sunshine City?" asked Alfie.

"Killed my grandfather with poison apparently." said KT.

"Let me guess, you're innocent"

"No, I did. But it was accidental, the vial said vanilla, not "deadly poison" replied KT, looking down.

"Hey, it's okay" said Amber.

KT smiled happily.

"Thanks" smirked KT.

* * *

"KT, you're with me and Amber" said Nina.

"Where's the room?" asked KT.

"Over here, follow me. Also, be careful with Amber: I have a feeling she would rape you in your sleep" warned Nina. KT chuckled.

A bed was ready for KT as the girls entered the room.

"That's your bed over there."

"Thanks" smiled KT. Just as they shook hands, Eddie burst in the room suddenly.

"Nina! Have you seen Jerome?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"No time, I need you two to help me find him right now" said Eddie, panicked, grabbing Nina's other hand. All 3 gasped

_Anubis House, blazing as a fire roared, destroying it_

_A family portrait, Robert, two women beside him, a man and a girl who looked a lot like KT._

_A glowing pair of keys lying in the ground_

_A door opening_

_A letter, underneath the table of the dinner table, labeled "Eddie"_

"Whoa! Three way vision!" gasped Eddie.

"You get them too?" asked Nina.

"Must run in the family." said Eddie.

"Good to know at I've come to this place, I get visions too" said KT.

"Beyond freaky." retorted Nina.

"Does this mean KT is related to us? A family thing?"

"I don't think so, but I do know that this obviously meant something very important."

* * *

Eddie took in a deep breath

In his trembling hands, he held it.

The letter from the vision. It waited for him all this time.

With trembling hands, he opened it and-

_He was in the living room of Anubis House._

"_Hey. Weasel" said a voice, sullen and sad._

_Patricia now wore a white hospital gown, stained in blood and a sour expression. She sat in the couch facing Eddie._

"_Yacker!" yelped Eddie, happy to see her. He rushed to her just to have Patricia raise a hand_

"_Don't!" she warned._

_Her eyes were shiny with tears._

"_Patricia…why are you crying?" he asked. Patricia let out a sob_

"_I've been lying to you. Victor has. JASON has. It's all my fault, all of it! I'm such a fucked up-"_

"_What is going on? Why are you so sad?" asked Eddie, interrupting Patricia's wails._

_Shaking, Patricia looked at him, a ring of green surrounded by an ocean of pink red, her eyes bloodshot._

"_Eddie…I'm…not alive" she managed, sobbing even more_

"_What?"_

"_I-I d-died her-re…in the b-basement."_

"_But you're in Isis House, getting treated!"_

"_Victor lied. My bones are just ashes in that crematory of his, that hell…"_

"_But how! Why!"_

"_BECAUSE I WAS A SLUT!" screamed Patricia, letting out fresh-tears._

"_It's in the letter. Look at what it says…" said Patricia._

_The letter was now in Eddie's hands. He opened it._

"_This is an autopsy report…" said Eddie. He looked up._

"_You died from a heart attack."_

"_Look at the bottom"_

"_Gave birth an hour before death!" yelped Eddie._

"_But we always used a condom."_

"_Eddie, it's time you knew. It was around February, he was suppose to be helping me…"_

"_Who?"_

"_Jason, the baby's father."_

_Eddie looked thunder-struck._

"_I didn't know! I just thought it was weight gain and wacky hormones. But then my period didn't come and I took the stupid test."_

"_That's why you were over at Isis House since 4 months ago?"_

"_Victor wanted the child to be born there then sent to the orphanage. But the day I died, I went into labor. Jason was right there when I delivered."_

"_The baby?"_

"_Yes. And he was a stillborn. He'd died from lack of food and because the effects of Victor's medicine and my weak body. I carried DEATH inside my womb for nearly a year…" cried Patricia._

"_You died because you found out the baby was dead right?" asked Eddie. Patricia nodded._

"_It was late, nearly 3 A.M. Victor was trying to help me cope with the blood loss, I was near death. But then I overheard him tell the doctors to destroy the dead baby, hide him and never tell. I just felt the world go dark, my heart pump and then go out and then I was here, lying next to my own body and rendered trapped."_

_Patricia looked up._

"_This house is cursed. Anyone who dies is stuck between this life and the next. You CAN'T die in these grounds, unless you want to be a ghost for eternity." said Patricia._

"_The house is cursed?" asked Eddie._

"_The new girl knows. It's you, your sister and her. You are the only ones who can make it."_

"_But-"_

"_Eddie, I can't maintain the connection. Tell Piper about me okay? And as for cheating on you….I'm so sorry. I am…I'm paying for my actions though. So please…get out of here. Never return. Your sanity depends on it….I love you" said Patricia. Eddie watched as everything began to glow white until-_

"Whoa!" gasped the Osirion, the sudden vision having now revealed the truth.

Patricia had been dead all this time.

* * *

**A/N: 10 for more. Chosen Character will be featured in the second episode. Don't forget, something BIG happens in Chapter 7, I mentioned it before and you won't want to miss it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anubis Asylum for the Insane**

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: MORE THAT 60+ reviews! You guys are insane! Thanks so much!**

* * *

Nina was starting to seriously fear for herself. It seemed that everywhere she turned, Amber was screwing someone, Jerome was, Eddie was and Victor, the giant pervert, kept making advances that she didn't feel comfortable about.

Fabian on the other hand, wasn't. He was kind to her. She felt so safe, so secure around him that she couldn't help thinking that she was experiencing for the first time, in a mental hospital no less, true love.

She couldn't describe it. IT was like she entered a room full of fire when she saw or talked with Fabian, she felt so fuzzy and warm all at the same time that it almost hurt, it almost hurt from it.

She could cry.

But she wondered if Fabian felt the same way. He could just like her, not love her. Not like she did.

Could a person fall in love this quick?

Was it even possible?

All these question buzzed like angry flies inside of Nina's brain, bouncing everywhere in a whirlwind of words and unanswered questions.

* * *

Sex

It was supposed to be for like, drunk college kids, or married Christians who deemed it sinful if done even more that once a year. Fabian remembered how he swore to stay innocent until he was in college. Only then would he indulge in those guilty desires, acts of supposed love and all.

Freaking lies, now, he'd lost his virginity at the ripe age of 17. He didn't get into college or whatever, like he had hoped to do so. His "descent into madness" had most likely been part of the reason.

But with Nina, he felt whole. Not like his usual hollow empty shell of a person but like he was real, like his mind was sane around this girl, who he was just getting to know and, surprisingly, starting to love.

She affected him more heavily that he realized. He smiled more, he felt alive, like there was a reason to live, a reason to hope, a way of escape from this mad house. And he was going to do it, he was going to escape Anubis Asylum. With Nina at his side.

There was, for the first time in a long time, hope in his heart.

* * *

"Fabian!" hissed Nina. She scrawled through the door gaps and, nearly yelled as a hand gently gripped her left palm.

"Relax" hushed Fabian, calming her. Nina grinned.

"Hi" she said shyly, heart fluttering. Fabian's blue eyes were like two pools of azure. It made her melt.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Nina.

"Well y-"

"IS THERE SOMEONE STILL UP!" yelled Victor, voice booming. Nina and Fabian instantly looked around and raced upstairs, quietly as possible as Victor paced up the cellar steps.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" roared the man in anger, as behind him, Jerome weakly crawled up the stairs, along with Amber.

Nina and Fabian, however, were racing upstairs and, in panic, into the attic. Strangely, either Trudy or Victor must have left the key in the lock. Taking it, they closed it behind themselves and twisted the handle, locking themselves in.

"Phew.." said Nina. They were both breathing rather hard and, despite being sweaty, Fabian just thought she looked amazing.

"Kind of a close call." She said, smiling.

They went upstairs and, arranging an old mattress, sat down and quietly, not even bothering to ask, cuddled. It was all innocent.

"Nina, I'm scared"

"I'm scared too…"

"I'm scared for your sake. I don't want to pressure you but…Victor isn't going to stand in the sidelines forever. He's going to-"

"I know, I know. Which is why I wanted to ask you. I know you'll probably be weirded out and you probably don't-"

"Yes"

"And it's co- Wait what?"

"Just kiss me Neens" he said, cupping her cheek.

The kiss began rather slowly and a bit awkwardly but suddenly everything began to go so fast, so incredibly fast, until after about 5 minutes, they collapsed, sweaty, in the old mattress beneath them, worn and spent.

"Fabian…" said Nina

"Yes?" asked Fabian, panting

"I love you" she whispered, her heated skin pressed, naked and sweaty against Fabian

"I….love you too."

Nina curled up to him as pink-green spots of darkness danced in Fabian's eyes, product of his exhaustion.

"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me" he muttered as the two fell asleep together.

* * *

The next morning, Nina was walking rather stiffly and yelped as she sat down. Fabian just smirked mischievously, knowing the reason.

He walked into the kitchen, a bit proud when he saw a giant turkey with "Fabian" written in cursive on top of it.

Not even bothering to care why on Earth there was a turkey for him, the smell intoxicated him and he rushed to it, ready to eat when-

"MINE!" hissed Alfie, snatching the beautiful turkey right off the plate and running off.

"Wha- Alfie! You jerk, come back here!" snapped Fabian, trying to chase him. However, Alfie ran straight into his room and slammed it shut.

"Sorry, fingers keeper, losers weepers!" replied the other.

Growling, Fabian stalked off. Then something struck him.

"Why would that turkey be lying there, only for me?" he wondered aloud, before shrugging and heading off.

* * *

As he sat in his room, Alfie first ripped off a turkey leg and bit into it. Tastes swirled around in his mouth, greasy goodness.

"Mmmm!" he groaned.

Suddenly, he felt as if all the water in his body evaporated. Smacking his lips, he rushed towards the jug of water, only to crash right into the wall.

"Ow!" he yelped, head aching. He blindly reached for the jug but his hands were so sweaty it splashed on his front. His vision blurry and balance way off, he tried to open the door, only to have it keep slipping.

"Help!" he chocked. He was sweating profoundly, his eyes hurt to the dim sunlight outside, his mouth was parched and he felt like he was about to-

With a loud crash, he slipped. The last thing he remembered was the door opening wide open and Victor, blurred, sneer at him.

"Stupid boy. Now the turkey will kill you instead of Rutter…not to mention cloaking the poison of the atropa belladonna's leaves and berries is no child's play with the poultry. Oh well…guess you will just die" snickered the man, closing the door as Alfie tried to reach for it. Angrily, Victor kicked his face, sending him back and dull pain up his spine. He let out a raspy groan as the toxic raced through his body, reaching his heart through his blood and, with one final breath, ending Alfie's Lewis short lived life.

**A week later…**

Nina wasn't thrilled when she found James Ladmir was going to be replacing Alfie, in sight of his mysterious death. Victor seemed all too calm while Jerome hid from everyone: they had been friends even before they went insane and ended up in the house: it had a big effect on him.

James was rather odd, like most residents. Half the time, he underwent a personality change and became "Peter"

Sighing, she went to find KT and Eddie: it was high time they continued to decode Sarah's diary and put an end to their imprisonment.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this might the final chapter for a while. There's a total of 13 chapters I plan to do but I am INCREDIBLY busy with finals these weeks so a chapter might be rare. Sorry for in inconvience but by next Saturday (not this coming one) I will be free from my tests. Thanks for all the reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anubis Asylum for the Insane**

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Dear god, seriously? 80+ reviews? You're spoiling me really.**

**Well, my tests are done, my birthday wasn't horrible and overall, life is a bit better! A bit of heads up to some HP fans, a friend of mine and I are going to collaborate in a fanfiction regarding two of my OC's, it will be out around, this Sunday, Saturday I'm going to a club for some shots (jk jk going to spend my time sleeping and then off to the wonderful world of malls and such). **

**Also, for Facebook users, I've recently created a page "The Perks of being a Fanboy/Fangirl" (has a picture of Dean from Supernatural as the profile picture) so please send a like my way! It's all about every kind of fandom, Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Divergent, Hunger Games, Narnia, etc.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter, it's the start of the search for an escape of the house so please review and rate!**

* * *

_Soft_

_It tasted like strawberries and liquor, an odd combination _

_Long hair tickled her face_

With a start, Nina Martin woke up to find Amber kissing her full in the lips. With a yelp, she shoved the other girl off her face.

"Hey!" she growled.

"Mmm honey you taste amazing. Like candy canes!" giggled the blonde.

"Don't do that ever again okay! I'm fine with your bisexuality, even your obsession with wanting to be screwed with just about everyone here, but leave me out of it" snapped Nina, ripping off the covers in her bed and leaving to get breakfast just as Amber yelled

"Happy Halloween!"

She paused for a minute. Wow, today was Halloween. It had been sometime since her first day here, though she still felt new. Well, a little, now that KT was here. She had a lot in common with her.

* * *

She was just reaching the bottom of the steps when Fabian grabbed her and kissed her cheek sweetly, while handing her something.

"Happy Halloween, my love" he whispered. It was a tiny stuffed toy: a black cat.

"Fabian, thank you" she smiled, as her boyfriend's blue eyes seemed to fill her with joy.

"C'mon. As much as I'd love to spend the day cuddling, we got things to do" said Fabian.

"Yeah, I know. The way out of this nuthouse."

"Indeed. Get KT, I'll get Eddie" said Fabian.

They both set off to find their respective friends just when-

"Happy Halloween!" screeched a voice. Outside, the entire sky seemed to explode as thunder flashed. The very noise seemed to bounce off Fabian and Nina's ribcages. Jerome laughed from above.

"Careful kiddies, there's spooks around" he chortled, before another flash of thunder illuminated him and he left.

Shaking off their fright, they walked away.

* * *

When Nina found KT, she had her eyes closed and was clutching a piece of paper.

"Ahhh….KT?" asked Nina. The girl opened her eyes.

"Oh hey Nina."

"What are you doing?" asked Nina, as above them, the house began to be pelted with rain.

"Trying to trigger a vision." said KT. She held out the paper she was holding: it was a key similar to the one KT already had but different.

"It looks like your key"

"It is. But it's the sun key" said KT.

"What can you use it for?"

"I have no idea, but the moon key and the sun key together have special powers, at least that's what my visions explain"

"Strange" said Nina, frowning. Remembering her reason for going to KT, she snapped her fingers

"Almost forgot, meeting downstairs."

"Alright" said KT, stuffing the drawing in her sock and joining Nina as they walked out of the dusty attic.

**ZORP!**

The noise rang over the entire house as suddenly, the lights went out.

"Oh great" said Nina. With the storm blocking the sun, they could hardly see, except for white when lightning crackled in the heavens above. They hurried down the hall when Nina's hand brushed against something dimly warm and sticky. She raised her hand and suddenly white light from behind her showed her what it was-

Red.

Blood red.

She had blood in her hand. Horrified, she looked downstairs to see Vera and Trudy, both having stab wounds in their stomachs and each clutching knives stained with crimson liquid. KT let out a shriek of horror.

"What on-Vera!" gasped Victor. He rushed to his wife in shock, completely ignoring Trudy.

* * *

Because of the blood mess, Victor was bent over, his hands busy over a pink rag with blood. The suds of the soap were tinged with it. Fabian and Eddie were helping too, though not voluntarily.

"What do we do now? Victor will be on the prowl!" hissed an annoyed Eddie.

Nina and KT watched from the kitchen.

"Any luck?" asked Nina. Since their last touch triggered premonitions, they were holding hands, with the paper in their grasps.

"Nothing…maybe we need something stronger to use to find the key" said KT.

"Try connecting" said Nina.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain it but the house is alive. It can find the key if it's here" said Nina. KT sighed and stretched out her hand and was about to touch the wall next to her when-

"Who the bloody hell is that!" snapped Victor as the door rang. With a dramatic swing, the door opened. A hooded figure, wet with rain, stepped in.

"Who are you?" asked Victor.

The man took off his hood. A handsome face, somewhat older and rather exhausted, glowed as lightning once again flashed.

"Jason" said Eddie in shock. Fabian furrowed his eyebrows.

"Mr. Winkler, I made it quite clear you were dismiss-"

"Came here for forgivness" said Jason

Victor sneered.

"Fine. You can help out. Go to the cellar. There is a giant black bag in the floor. Throw it in the fire." said Victor.

Jason nodded and set off, but not before receiving a death glare from Eddie.

Eventually, Victor sent off everyone to their rooms except for Eddie and Fabian, who were stuck with work on the still bloody floor.

"Victor" hissed a voice from the cellar. Fabian and Eddie looked at each other then listened intensely.

"…who is the other body. Besides Vera and Trudy" said Jason.

"Lewis. Accidental poison. I meant to give it to Rutter but the idiot ate the turkey and died soon after." said Victor with contempt.

"He was a waste of space" spat the caretaker angrily.

Fabian and Eddie looked at each other, both so rattled that soon, the smell of burning corpses, drifting from beyond the door of the cellar, began to revolt them. They headed down the hall, no longer caring for the blood and to their rooms, where they both muttered good night, still in shock and wrapped their thin blankets around them, shuddering and thinking of their lost friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Anubis Asylum for the Insane**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: I know I have not updated lately but I still want reviews! I am so close to 100! C'mon! If this story reaches 100 reviews, I will write an epilogue to the story! :P**

**Anyways, my time at school is nearly over. Yay! Except for the fact that I might have failed everything. Eh. I'm going to be the best author in the world so screw Geometry and Algebra, I don't need you!**

**On with the story. Keep in mind, the story is 13 chapters, 14 if the story reaches 100 and I write the epilogue, so it's drawing to a close. I have another project planned next after I end this story, revolving around a lot of fandoms, so please check it out, I haven't planned a release date yet. I just wanted to say thank you sooo much for all of your support and reviews for this story, I seriously appreciate all of you guys. **

**Enough rambling. Story time :3**

**4 chapters left.**

* * *

"I got it!" yelled a loud voice. KT raced into Nina's room, gleeful. However, Nina wasn't as happy.

"KT!" she yelped, shoving Fabian off her.

"Sorry to burst in, but I got another vision!"

"You sure seem to be getting a lot of them…" grumbled Nina.

"This one is gold though. I know where the sun key is!"

"Great! Where?"

"Broken. 3 pieces, scattered around the house." Said KT.

Nina seemed to deflate to the idea.

"We will be able to fix the key, right?" she asked anxiously.

KT nodded. "The keys are special: we find one, it will get very hot or very cold when the next piece is near. My moon key does the same. Also, if it breaks, it just fixes itself: my key broke once when I fell: the thing glowed and poof! As if nothing happened to it!" said KT.

"This is awesome!" said Fabian.

"Have you told Eddie?" asked Nina.

"Not yet, Victor's watching him like a hawk."

"Ugh"

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Eddie's hands were a shade of red so dark it was starting to scare him. He'd gone through so many dishes, scrubbed so many surfaces he stank of cleaning soap and bleach.

Victor had been furious with his little punch that day he protected Nina that he had made him do everyone's chores, not just his own. On the plus side, he though while wiping green sludge from a dish, Victor had left KT, Nina and Fabian out of his sight, allowing them to work together. He was setting himself up for failure without even knowing it.

"I think it was warmer downstairs" said Nina.

"Victor is downstairs, you really want to risk him finding the key?" asked Fabian.

"Good point. Let's see if it gets warmer anywhere around here. If it doesn't, then we meet downstairs midnight tonight and try to locate the key." said KT.

Nodding, they began to slowly walk around, while KT held the key flat in her palm.

"Anything KT?" asked Nina. KT nodded. She pointed the key at the attic.

"Warmest over there." said KT.

"I'll pick the lock" offered Nina. Taking out a hairpin, she began to pick at the old knob. After a click, it opened with a whoosh.

"Yeah, it's up here" said KT. The key was now extremely warm.

"Alright, let's go" said Fabian. They quietly trudged upstairs, closing the door behind them.

* * *

It was just the start of the day when all of a sudden, the rare sound of the doorbell rang out in the asylum. Victor ripped open the door annoyed.

Standing there, solemn faced, was Mara Jaffray.

"What on Earth are you doing here?" asked Victor shocked.

"I came to see someone Victor"

"Did I not make myself clear when I said part of our deal involved you never returning here?"

"Don't you dare try and threaten me. I'm the one with the video. So I suggest you stop bitching and do as you're told" snapped Mara, her face pale and rimmed with mascara.

Victor sneered and allowed Mara in with a growl.

"Who do you wish to see?" asked Victor.

"Mick Campbell"

Victor chuckled.

"Step into my office."

The two took no notice in Nina standing a short distance away…

"...understand it already and give it now!"

"No goddamn way."

Nina leaned in closer to the door.

"Give me the video"

Mara scoffed.

"Enlighten me, what video"

"You know which one!" snapped Victor irritably.

"Oh, could it be the one I took of you raping Alfie? Because if so, no. I swore I would keep it under wraps as long as I received whatever the hell I desired from you. Now give me what I want."

"Mick is dead."

"I do really need to take out the video? I have it in my purse as of now, and the police station is only a few miles away."

* * *

"AH!" screamed Fabian.

Eddie burst awake.

"Fabian!" he yelled.

Fabian was standing in his bed nearby, coughing and hacking as blood stained his white bed sheets and the walls.

"Fabian!" he said, trying to help him when Fabian took his hand off his stomach and suddenly, bloody glistening guts spilled from a large gash in his abdomen.

Eddie burst awake, drenched in cold sweat. Near him, Fabian peacefully slumbered.

"Oh god." said Eddie.

* * *

Upstairs, Nina wasn't faring very well either. The shadows in the walls seemed to leap everywhere and faces seemed to loom from the corners.

"Fabian" she sobbed, whispering as she cried into her bed sheets. Near her, Amber stirred feebly.

_She was standing in an altar. Her face glowed with silvery makeup, her dress caught the sunlight from outside the gazebo and her silky blonde hair was shining._

"_Jerome!" she said. Near her, Jerome strode to her, smirking and clad in a tux. _

"_Jerome I-" Amber stopped short as Jerome hugged her and she felt the hilt of a sharp blade enter her stomach and slice it open, staining the two in blood. Amber collapsed, slipping away so fast she couldn't even feel pain. With a squelch, the blade was ripped free from her flesh and Jerome laughed, high and cold._

"_You're a whore. No one loves you"_

"NO!" screamed Amber in the real world, waking up and clutching her stomach.

"Amber!" yelled Nina.

"It was horrible, Jerome stabbed me and then and-" Amber couldn't form words as she suddenly let out a weak and strangled sob and began to cry freely into her arms, shuddering.

"The_ curse grows stronger…get out before you are consumed!" _said a voice in Nina's head.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay you guys! Super busy but you understand why right? Review this story please. It's only a few chapter left!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Anubis Asylum for the Insane**

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! Too much time has passed since my last update! But I will promise the best chapter yet!**

**Rant available in the end of the chapter about the Anubis Movie**

* * *

The night was pitch black as 4 figures began to stride across the freshly polished floors. KT's eyes were wide and she was visibly shaking. Eddie's jaw was tight with determination, mirroring Fabian and Nina's.

"It's really hot, I think you are right" hissed Fabian. KT nodded, moon key held aloft. They soon reached their destination: a locked and dark office.

"Where the hell does Victor even sleep?" asked Nina.

"Good question" said Fabian, picking the lock. With a small click, it opened, letting out a loud creak in the process.

"Quiet!" hissed Eddie.

KT entered first, waving the moon key.

"It's hottest here" said KT, the key pointing directly at Victor's raven.

"Must be inside" said Nina.

"Anyone wanna do the honors?" asked Fabian.

"I'll do it" said KT. She put down the key and gripped the stuffed bird's head and beak and twisted hard. A disgusting smell filled the room as KT removed the head.

"Ugh, it smells disgusting!" gagged Nina. Eddie pinched his nose, trying to block the smell.

"Anything inside?" asked Fabian, his voice weird with his nose closed.

"Yeah, here it is!" said KT. She drew out a small metal rod with a single circle with the smaller circle underneath.

"Wow, it looks so cool" said Nina, holding it.

All of a sudden, the door nearby closed.

"What was that?" asked Nina.

"I don't know" said Eddie.

After a few minutes of agonizing waiting, they released their breaths and slowly, leaving the room, Eddie gripping the first part of the Sun key in his fist.

* * *

KT Rush was a simple girl. Right up until that fateful day.

"_Miss Rush, we have identified the killer of your grandfather" said the police officer._

_KT looked up._

"_Who?" she asked._

_The police man pointed his finger right at her._

"_You did. Your grandfather consumed a piece of cake an hour before death. Vanilla right?"_

"_Yes, it was his favorite flavor."_

"_We discovered the vanilla had been mixed with poison." Said the officer._

"_But, what?! He died of a heart attack!"_

"_No, he died of the poison you injected into his cake. I understand he's rich. That would give you the perfect way to get his fourtune, poison him during his weakest of hours and take the money!"_

KT snapped out of her thoughts as Eddie shook her.

"Hey how are you?" asked the Osirian.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired that's all. Where did you-"

"Taped to my heel. Not letting it out of my sight." Said Eddie, tapping his left heel.

"Alright. Where's Nina?"

"Sleeping maybe, she's been exhausted lately."

"Does Victor usually wake us up by now?"

"Yeah, he might be doing so right now…"

* * *

Nina felt very sleepy. As she woke up, she tried to open her eyes. But all she saw was darkness. Then, after a few confused minutes, discovered she had a blindfold.

"Hello Miss Martin. I do believe we have…unfinished business." Hissed a voice.

* * *

"Hey Fabian" said Eddie casually.

"Jerome can you pass me the salt?" asked Amber. The dirty blonde haired boy nodded and handed it too her. Amber then proceeded to salt her eggs.

"Eddie?" asked Amber all of a sudden.

"You have a little…um…situation" she said, glancing at his pants.

Needless to say, it was a very awkward 10 seconds before the blonde haired boy raced out of the room, swearing as Fabian and KT laughed hard.

But all the laughter disappeared the second they heard a scream.

"FABIAN!" shrieked Nina, only to hear a loud yell a second later.

Fabian, KT and a few seconds later, an unaroused Eddie, ran to the cellar door.

"Stand back" said Eddie. With a mighty kick, the door burst open, wobbling at the impact.

They ran down the stairs fast but stopped dead in their tracks before reaching the final steps.

Nina was sprawled in the bottom of the stairs, her skirt damp with dark red liquid and breathing heavily. A chunk of hair had been ripped from her scalp and her left cheek seemed swollen.

"No" said Fabian

* * *

The sound of crying was nothing too pleasant for Jerome. He hated crying.

But this sob sounded familiar.

He peered through the door to see Mara sitting in the couch, crying.

"Mara?" he asked timidly.

Said girl looked up.

"Oh, Jerome you startled me" she said, wiping her messy red eyes and regaining her imposing persona.

"Why were you crying?" asked Jerome.

"I found out…about Mick." Said Mara.

Jerome stood quiet as Mara released fresh tears, black with mascara, into her hands.

"I was too late! I was going to save him! I wanted to! But I didn't! I-"

But all of a sudden, Jerome hugged Mara.

"You need to leave. Depression and death run rampant here. Mick died the day after you left, Victor stabbed him, and cremated him. You don't want to die here. Trust me." Said Jerome simply and bluntly. He wasn't going to cushion the floor that was reality for Mara's sake, or anyone's for that matter.

All of a sudden, James strolled in.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, munching on a banana rather furiously.

Jerome just ignored him.

* * *

The sun shone bright as Mara drove down the road, the eternal clouds over Anubis House giving way at last. As she blinked yellow away from her eyes, she let out a shaky breath.

"Good bye for good" she said, glancing through her mirror at Anubis House, before trees eventually consumed it, blocking the asylum from the mirror.

* * *

**A/N: The touchstone was, without a doubt, explosive. Victor leaving his beloved house? New members in Sibuna? WOW!**

**Of course, I had one thing I did not like about it. Mara and Fabian.**

**I'm sorry but the two barely exchanged words during the whole series. Nina and Fabian were together for 2 terms! **

**One does not simply get rid of Fabina. Nope, in my version, Nina would have arrived to congragulate the Sibunas, maybe a nice night out with them and rekindled her romance with Fabian. Stick with one guy, already Mara, jesus, you had Jerome and Mick!**

**I also wanted Amber in the show. As ditzy as she was, her blunt and funny personality made the show for me a lot. Quite a shame she wasn't in the movie.**

**Good things about the movie is the introduction of the new residents! How lovely! Season 4 might revolve around them! (However, this means Nina has no excuse to come to Anubis House if she is in the same grade as her friends and already graduated. Sad face)**

**All around, not bad, I would have made Nathalia and Ana return, just saying but yeah, really enjoyable movie. 4 out of 5 (because of the lack of blondes :P)**

**99 reviews people, 99! Nearly one hundred! I cannot wait! **

**Second story is already underway, Harry Potter based and a nice plot, if I do say so myself. **

**Review and rate, my minions! (Oh god, now I'm becoming Misha Collins)**

**P.S (Being Misha Collins would kick ass)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Anubis Asylum for the Insane**

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Shiet…shiet and shit. I've been lousy with updates sorry but a special shoutout for Sammi Malone's (love the name) awesome review for getting me back on track. I have noticed a lack of reviews from the story and as bratty as it sounds, give me more. You want story, earn it ;3. **

**Anyway, my challenge for you is to try to get as much people as possible to read this. This is the penultimate chapter (not counting the last chapter, 13, which will be the groundbreaking epilogue finale), and I want to go out with a bang! Talk about it with friends, share it with not yet mentally scarred family members and loyal Sibunas out there!**

**From the bottom of my heart, thanks for all reviews!**

* * *

Each footstep made Eddie leap a mile. He was scared stiff, his hair sticking out from the back of his neck and hands jittery as they tried to hold the piece of the sun key right to try to locate the second part. Alongside him Nina held his shoulder, trying to reassure him but he just felt like he was losing his sanity little by little. The House's malignant aura was growing darker, stronger. The souls of those unlucky to die within its cursed grounds were stuck between this world and the next.

"Eddie, give me the key, I got an idea" said Nina all of a sudden.

Eddie clutched the key.

"Why?" he asked.

Nina looked puzzled

"Eddie just let me see the key, alright?" she asked.

"No! You're going to steal it!"

"Eddie! You're losing it! Get a grip"

Eddie's wide green eyes cooled all of a sudden.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly, handing over the key piece. Nina held it upwards and then raised the Eye of Horus towards it.

Next thing she knew, she was lying sprawled in the floor, the key piece scattered in the dusty wood of the attic and her necklace steaming.

"Guess I crossed wires…"she mumbled, until she looked up and nearly laughed.

The dollhouse nearby had been tipped over, revealing a tiny square underneath it, with a sun symbol on it.

"Eddie, look at this" she said, looking at the square. Pulling it off, a warm piece of metal fell out. Sparks of gold electricity shot out and reached to it's discarded other and in a sharp metal cling and fizzle of sparks, the two rejoined.

Eddie raised the key, quietly elated but containing himself.

"One to go, then we are out of here" he said, smiling at his sister with glee.

* * *

For most women, "that time of the month" was something they came to know. The familiar nausea feelings, the bleeding.

Most, by the time they were 17 or 16 could tell when it was coming.

But Nina's hadn't.

She had been great, a bit dazed and still terrified of Victor but otherwise fine.

Which was never good.

Jerome nearly shrieked as she barged inside the room, in his birthday suit along with a very confused James who still had part of Jerome wedged inside.

"Martin, the hell-"

"Jerome, I need something"

"What could you possibly need so bad you take me away from my business?"

"A pregnancy test"

* * *

Fabian had, to her dismay, come across the test before he did and insisted on staying by her side.

"If it is mine, I want it" he said stubbornly.

Nina nodded. The test took 5 minutes to prove if she was indeed knocked up, to use Jerome's choice of words.

As she waited, she laid in the floor, curled up, Fabian at the other side of the door.

"It's fine, it's fine" assured the British boy. He nearly toppled over as Nina unexpectedly opened the door.

"Well?" asked Fabian.

Nina held the stick so he could see the dark olive green circle marked with the black symbol of a plus.

"Oh my god"

* * *

"_Eddie…"_

_Eddie had been having a really nice dream, about him and freedom, when Patricia's scowl entered the fray. They were both in a dream version of his bed room._

"_Yacker?" he asked weakly._

"_Eddie, listen carefully at what am I about to say. At the end of this week, there is going to be a total solar eclipse. We need you to get out of the house by then."_

"_What, why?_

"_Because, that's when I, along with everyone else, disappear"_

"_What do you mean disappear?"_

"_As in, poof, goodbye, oblivion. The house stands solely because we reside here. I don't know how to explain it, we are stuck to it as much as it is bound to us. The house and the ghost can't live without each other. The solar eclipse happens, we disappear, and we think the house does to, or it collapses."_

_Eddie looked thunderstruck. But then it faded as a look of pure determination settled into his face._

"_I will free you. I swear I will"_

_Patricia looked ready to protest when she faded into nothing in a swirl of smoke._

"_Patricia!" he screamed. The smoke reformed to make something: a cloaked figure._

"_I have little time to waste, Osirion, all I can say is that there is one way to have it both ways, freedom and destroying the evil of the house. You must purify it. When the time comes, you will understand. Farewell" said the figure. The dream faded as Eddie's surroundings grew darker, and darker, his protests of trying to discover the identity of the person swallowed by darkness._

* * *

In the girl's bathroom, a wrinkled hand found a discarded pregnancy test and picked it up. He smirked.

"I suppose little Miss Martin is expecting" snarled Victor, malice and hatred, along with the possibility of victory of the threat of old age burning inside his brain.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 11 is done! Thanks for reading, I enjoyed having you! Next chapter is the end of the whole story, again, not counting the epilogue, and I gotta say, it's the first story I've actually managed to finish! How about it! Hope you liked it as much as I did, review and rate and share with friends and family, or any Sibuna fan!**

**Also, another little last minute challenge vote now for the name of Fabina's kid! Also, another name for a mystery child I will have on the epilogue Choose wisely!**

**Hoping to see you soon**

**Nick Cronwell (Vorpal)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Anubis Asylum for the Insane**

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Well, end of the line: this is the grand moment, what you all have been waiting for. Thanks to all who have reviewed this far.**

* * *

The air itself seemed to be colder as the days passed: the house creaked and groaned like a wooden ghost, knowing that it's time was near. Eddie, Nina, Fabian and KT were currently sitting cross-legged in the attic.

"Anything?" asked Fabian. All 3 shook their head, as they each held either the sun key parts, the locket or the moon key, attempting to gain a premonition.

"Maybe you should try the three way thing?" asked Fabian.

"We already did, we gotta face facts, this last key is not around here."

"Yes it is maybe it's somewhere we haven't thought of yet or something?"

"I highly doubt-"

"Let's just go, it's already late and we got things to do" said Nina.

Eddie nodded and began to walk downstairs when something caught his eye: gold?

He turned to see a square of the wall glowing in the edges.

"Guys look" he said.

Nina rushed to it

"It's in there! I can feel it!" she said.

"Look at this thing: looks like your locket could fit" said KT, glancing at a circle alongside the square. Nina placed the glowing eye on it and, with a rush of dusty air, the final key piece was revealed, glowing in all its glory. Eddie held the sun key upwards and the room began to shine, brightly and blindingly as the pieces connected to each other. With a sharp clang, the sun key was complete.

"It's done…now what?" asked Nina grabbing the key, just to shudder.

_A wall in the cellar glowing and a symbol of a moon and sun on top of a dusty lock._

Nina blinked away the vision.

"I know where we have to go" she said, smirking

* * *

Amber was shaking as she got up. Her blonde hair was messy and rumpled and she glanced at herself in the mirror. Bags under her eyes and she saw a streak of what looked like silver gray racing down her golden hair. What would her older sister Ashley think?

"_Bags, wrinkles and damaged hair should all be things we handle when we are successful 40 year old women, who can cover it up with Botox and hair care products like hair dye and shampoo." _

She almost smiled at that…until it turned out that the boy she had been sucking had been Ashley's boyfriend, Ryan. Ryan then shoved her off him and said that Amber had basically raped him, despite it being the exact opposite and having only happened because Ryan shoved his hand down her jeans and started to molest her. But Amber was a slut, nothing more nothing less, and even though she had been a mere 14 year old and Ryan 23, she still had her way with him. But Ashley didn't appreciate the action and told her Dad, who, being a single heir to the Millington riches, had no time for a slutty daughter.

"_Amber, I've decided to enroll you in a new school."_

"_Where is that?"_

"_Anubis House"_

"_WHAT! Y-YOU CAN'T! That's for-"_

"_Crazy people? Yes, yes indeed. And you've been long diagnosed with nymphomania from your therapist"_

"_You fired him."_

"_Because when I came in early, he was raping you!"_

"_I started it!"_

"_HE WAS 46!"_

_Amber rememebered her voice getting so low on that note._

"_You know, I'm not the only whore in this family. You think I didn't see you fool around with our pool cleaner Ivan? Making him wear those tight clothes while he shoves it up your ass and then there's Ashley, the golden girl whose lying about cheerleader try outs and fingers with the cheer squad all-"_

_The angry truths, the scandalous actions of the Millingtons was cut short as Amber felt a strong hand slice the air and send her sprawling in the air as Mr. Millington slapped her right across the face._

"_You're leaving tomorrow."_

A couple days after that fateful June afternoon, she arrived in Anubis House. At first, she had been worried but after finding Alfie and Mick going at it like animals in heat in the kitchen, she regained her confidence, even doing Victor a couple of times and Jason too many times to count.

"I am happy." She said loudly as she stared at herself in the mirror.

But she didn't buy her own shit filled words for half a second.

* * *

Jerome Clark had no soul.

No person would willingly let their little brother drown at the ripe age of 4 and blame it on a careless maid.

No person would just see their father going at it with his own mother's friends and ignore it, taking pictures and blackmailing for toys and other useless things.

Jerome Clark met his end when his mother had caught him with a weed dealer in sixth grade. He didn't touch the stuff, he had enough common sense to know it was stupid but his mom, sick of her own son, whisked him away to Anubis. At the time, there was only one girl, Joy, who was strictly lesbian, so he had often sat in the dark at night, his hormones going into overdrive.

Discovering his own sexuality didn't matter had been a blessing when he caught Fabian Rutter, who at first seemed rather dull, having some "alone time"

"_Whoa!"_

"_Jerome!"_

"_I am sorry,didn't mean to see all of th-Wait why are you closing the door"_

"_Well, just asking, is that a pen in your pocket or are you happy to see me?"_

"_I'm not gay"_

"_That's what everyone says. They don't get the bigger picture Jerome! SEX IS SEX. A straight man can and will get an orgasm from another man. Doesn't matter either way. Now, do you want to not combust from your insides drowining in sperm, or do you want to enjoy life here?"_

As he looked at the bed now resided by James…or Peter. That guy had a personality disorder to the extreme. Peter was a smooth womanizer. James was a childish brat.

He sighed loudly before deciding he really needed some water and with Victor having given so little shits about his late night wanderings lately, he got up and made his way to the kitchen.

* * *

"Go!"

The noise echoed through the night and caught Nina's ears. She lifted her arm and, with the skill of a softball pro, threw the rock as hard as she could. The glass shattered with a crash and shards rained on Victor, who had been sleeping at his desk again. Swearing, he got up and saw Nina smiling at him below.

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE-" Victor tore open the door so fast one of it's hinges was ripped clean off. Nina turned on her heel, nearly crashing into Jerome who had been coming out of the kitchen in shock and leaped to the stove, drew out her locket and just had the secret passageway open when-

"MARTIN!" screamed the man in rage.

"Victor!" yelled another voice. Victor ran back to his office to see Fabian drenching his crow with oil and holding a lit match.

"COBIERRE!" he roared. Fabian threw the bird to Eddie, who had been waiting outside of the office and raced away, Victor hot in pursuit.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the cellar, KT was desperate and near the point of crying as she aimlessly searched for the door.

"Where are you! Give me a sign!" she shouted aloud.

The key in her hand burned and like a magnet, pulled her over to where a large wardrobe stood. Nodding, she began to push it aside.

"We need to hurry up! Victor is after Eddie, and he might not be able to get down if it all goes to hell!"

"The doors is behind here, help me move this!"

Nina nodded and the two girls began to shove aside the door.

Jerome had no idea what was going on and even less as Amber and James spilled out into the hall with him.

"What on earth is going on?"

"All hell is breaking loose" whispered Amber in a understanding voice.

* * *

Eddie had never raced so fast in his life. In his hand he held a soaking wet stuffed crow and in the other a pack of matches and was trying to not let the slimy feathery crow slip from his fingers.

As he wrapped a hand around a closet, he felt another hand on his shoulder and met burning pain as Victor slammed him down, in the process opening the door and causing it to hit the caretaker in the forehead and send him into the ground as well.

"What the-"

Just then, his eyes landed on something.

A single green candle, old and dusty, in the corner.

It had the symbol of a cylinder with three lines in the top.

"_Mom, what is that thing?"_

"_Oh that? That's what the old Egyptians used to symbolize Osiris. It was his backbone you see?"_

"_Cool!"_

Eddie knew in an instant what to do. Getting up, he snatched the candle and lit a match as Victor screamed.

The match released heat as he struck it alight and then put it to the tip of the candle and threw it as he ran, slamming the crow into the caretakers face.

The candle burned and its fire caught the trail of slick oil left by the stuffed animal.

His eyes were engulfed in gold as fire blazed to life, feeding on oil and snaking towards him. Shutting the door, was raced into the stairs when the oil caused him to fall and he fell down the steps in loud crashes and Fabian appeared out of nowhere and caught him before his head hit the ground again. A second later, he heard a large explosion rock the house and destroy the windows of the doors.

"Thanks" he said to Fabian. Then he remembered.

Aching and in pain, he snatched the oil bottle from Fabian's hand and grabbed his hand as he poured it everywhere wildly, drenching walls and furniture.

"GET THE DOOR!" he yelled. Fabian withdrew his mallet and smashed the lock once.

"HURRY!" yelled Eddie as fire began to raced from the stairs at them, burning as Victor's screams rang through the air.

"GO GO!" yelled Fabian as the banged up lock gave in and fell at their feet with a crash, useless. Eddie threw the oil away, sealing the door as more explosions reigned free.

* * *

In the kitchen, Jerome and Amber had been trying to open the backdoor for a few minutes when-

"FIRE!" yelled James. He raced to the sink, filling a pot with water but as he tried to get some water, he started to scream.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL YOU!"

Then, instead of taking the heaping pot of water and dousing part of the flames he did something that would have forever impacted Jerome forever.

James stepped back and then leaped into the fire.

The smell of hair filled the air and he turned to see Amber turn to him.

"I CAN'T OPEN IT! IT WON'T GIVE!"

Jerome felt his heart beat and then a single thought popped in his head.

"Then let's not."

Amber looked at him

"ARE YOU DENSE! WE'RE GOING TO-"

"Die? Yes. But if we had to go out, this would be ideal. A bit of pain but we would burn quick. We're terrible horrible people Amber. I have no soul. But neither do you."

Amber seemed to calm down and stop rattling the door knob.

"You want us to-"

"Yes."

"And just like that-"

"Exactly."

"Jerome."

"Yes Amber?"

"See you in hell" she said.

With one last look into each other's eyes, as the inferno blazed around them, they took in one last breath of the available air and stepped into the flames, air turning to smoke and letting out soundless screams as they welcomed death.

* * *

"WE GOTTA GO!" yelled Eddie. All around them, the house groaned and shuddered, as it's foundations began to weaken from the fire.

With one last shove, the wardrobe was shoved aside, crashing into the ground and splitting open.

The key glowed as Nina held up the keys, which released silver-gold light as Nina put them together and fit the key inside the lock, behind them the fires combusting wildly and releasing balefires into the cellar, setting it on fire as well.

With one last twist, Nina opened the door, which glowed softly before opening.

The door swung open.

Nina raced into the darkness first, followed by KT and Fabian. Eddie took one last look, his green eyes on the fires, just before he ripped the key off the door and leaped into the darkness, shutting the door behind him as one final blast caved the cellar in debris and flames.

* * *

It seemed like hours but only mere minutes as they walked through the dark.

"I see light!" announced Nina. They met another door and after a few frustrating moments of waiting for it to budge, they spilled into the soft earth of the woods, illuminated by red.

"Where are we?" asked Eddie.

"Looks like a grave" said Nina, wiping dirt from her dress.

"It's the Frobisher Smythes" said KT with a hush. For a few minutes, they looked at the simple graves, not bothering to care as the stone door cleverly hidden in the statue base of the Frobisher Smythes closed and vanished.

"Guys look!" announced Fabian. He was pointing to where orange and yellow light was blazing freely.

"It's the house!"

The air was thick with the distant smell of smoke as, in front of them, Anubis House for the Insane burned, fire turning the wood to black and the ivy to dark green-black. With a loud crash, it exploded, sending burning glass and wood flying as sirens filled the night air. Above the whole disaster, a red moon, burning crimson, shone overhead.

"It's beautiful" whispered KT.

"It's over" said Nina.

"Thank god" replied Fabian.

"Is that…lights? Coming from the house?" asked Eddie.

Though hard to see at first, it seemed like tiny floating balls of white were racing into the heavens along with the smoke, like ghostly fireflies.

"Fire was the way to break the curse" said Eddie.

"Way to go mate" remarked Fabian.

"I say we get out before we get caught, c'mon." said KT.

And with those last words, they turned in their heels and raced into the woods, branches snapping as they ran as far as they could, away from their hell

* * *

**A/N: Epilogue coming soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Anubis Asylum for the Insane**

**Chapter 13**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reaching above and beyond my expectations for this story, I am truly thankful to all of you. I have already published a new story but it's a different style towards this one, it has to do with Harry Potter, so if anyone is interested, please check it out. Don't forget to review and rate this story, share it with friends and all that.**

**-Nick**

* * *

The cool air of London tickled a couple as they walked down the street. The woman's hair was loose and ran down her shoulders, now shiny and glowing like a field of dark gold. At her side, a man with twinkling blue eyes and a wide grin gripped his green-eyed wife's hand.

"Wonderful day right?" asked Fabian Rutter (now Fabian Evans to everyone else)

Nina smiled fondly as Fabian gave her wedding ring a rub.

"Seems like so long ago, but I feel so much better that I did 3 years ago" said Fabian.

"I know. I feel like we really just needed to get out."

"They had a newspaper on it. They still think we died in the fire" said Nina.

"It kind of makes you sad, to think Jerome, Amber, everyone else just died."

"They found proof though, that Victor was a rapist. And they shut it down along with the other asylums, like Saint Hathor, Mut Hospital and the Isis Institution, all those shut down because they thought that those residents were in hell as well."

"And it was true, I heard that girl Willow testified that she had been subjected to hell. She wrote a book on it"

"Should we write one? I mean, no one really knows the whole story, just that Victor was crazy and someone he set the fire to kill us" said Nina

"I think we should. Even if KT and Eddie are together, Patricia was his first love. And to honor Joy, Alfie, Jerome…and even Amber" said Fabian gently.

"Can you pick up Hope from school? I need to run to the house to pick up something for Eddie and KT's party later today."

"Alright, sure, but she'll miss her beautiful mommy kisses" teased Fabian.

"Then make sure she gets one from me" giggled Nina, giving Fabian a kiss, before, regrettably, they parted ways, Fabian to pick his daughter and Nina to go home.

* * *

The streets of London were not really filled this afternoon: the sun was hidden behind purple-gray clouds and the wind was gently breezing past her shoulder, almost ominously. Nina was now 20 going to 21 and under a new name as Nina Evans, married for 3 months to her husband Fabian.

After the fire, the four had decided that they needed to split up but Eddie decided to go in pairs to accompany each other, so while Eddie and KT headed to Basildon, Fabian and Nina journeyed to London.

At first, it had been remarkably hard to find work (not to mention making false identities of who they were) but Fabian somehow created a smash hit "Broken" under an alias and was now working on another song. As for Nina, after giving birth to Hope, who was Fabian's baby, thank god, wrote a book on keeping hope alive, inspired by her daughter, and was working on a sequel on finding romance, also under alias: they both loved singing and writing but their past was forever a part of them and if anyone were to discover the secret of that night from 3 years ago, they could expose KT and Eddie and ruin their peaceful life they worked so hard to create.

Eddie and KT had been living comfortably for 2 years together before Eddie proposed to KT to marry because, despite Patricia having broken his heart and died, KT had slowly healed him. Deciding to move closer to Fabian and Nina, they picked a wonderful house down the streets, where they had two wonderful twins, Chloe and Anna.

Nina stopped in front of the door to her house and was about to pull out her key but with a gust of wind, she discovered her house was already opened. How odd.

"Fabian, are you here?" she asked aloud. It was highly unlikely that he was, given that Hope and Fabian took their own sweet time getting hope but it was possible, her school wasn't too far.

"Fabian?" she asked, climbing the stairs.

That's when she nearly had a heart attack.

Staggering to the yellowing light, a man let out a raspy laugh. He had horribly red burnt skin, a crooked nose and burnt clothes.

"Victor?" asked Nina.

* * *

Nina was running, her heart was on fire and she was crouched underneath the desk of her bedroom, which had been completely messed up and disorganized.

"WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" screamed Victor, kicking the door open. Nina screamed as he kicked the desk aside and knocked her down.

"Time for you to die!" shrieked the man.

"How! We saw you!"

"I leaped out of a window at the last minute, and I've lived in that forest for nearly 3 years until I found out you were alive…you silly little brats really thought you could escape me…I never die…and the blood of your child will keep me alive forever!"

Nina dodged him as Victor tried to grab her and she raced down the hall of her house until

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME AAARRRGGHHH!" roared the old caretaker as he raced to her. At the last second, Nina crouched in a ball, shielding herself when Victor, who had been racing too fast to stop, tripped on her and, at the speed he was running, stumbled before crashing through the window behind the two. Victor looked in the heavens, eyes wide open.

"_Daddy please no more!"_

"_You worthless trash, you're nothing more that a whore!"_

"_Get away from me Victor, you foul evil disgusting shell of a man!"_

"_Sarah, Sara-"_

"_I would rather die that be with you!" shrieked the girl, running away._

As the concrete connected with Victor's skull, the impact instantly shattered his skull. Then his vision was blurring, red was everywhere, screams from above, glass pressing on his disfigured skin and face-

* * *

_When Victor woke up, he was floating, his head hurt a lot and he felt odd._

"_Well, look what the cat dragged in" snarled a voice. Amber stepped forward._

"_Where am I?" asked Victor. It seemed to be a fairly odd place, like a cave of some sort, and it was rather hot._

"_Let's just say you didn't make it" smirked Amber. Two more people stepped forward: Jerome and Mick._

"_You'll be happy to know that you're our ticket out of here: once we testify you guilty, we leave this place and you: we've paid our debt, now it's your turn."_

"_Where's the rest of you then, to gloat in my darkest hour?"_

"_Patricia and Joy have left us, they joined Eddie and KT in new forms. Twins in fact, rather surprising."_

"_And Sarah?" asked Victor._

"_Sarah is in a place where you aren't welcomed" laughed Mick. Behind the four, a small ball of light began to grow, blinding them in white light._

"_That's our signal to leave. Good luck in court."_

"_Wait, no, don't leave me here! You brats!" shrieked Victor. But Mick, Amber and Jerome were already gone, leaving Victor alone. As the light faded, a bright red one filled the cave._

"_NOOOO!" roared Victor as flames burst from underneath him, burning his skin, torturing him, the fires of hell burning as they consumed Victor in a damned afterlife, the threat of him now safely, and forever, gone for good._

* * *

**A/N: So as you might have picked up, Joy and Patricia have been reincarnated Chloe and Anna! Willow got a mention, Victor is finally dead and Fabina lives on with Keddie! Thanks for reading!**

**-Nick Cronwell/Vorpal**

**P.S: Like I mentioned above, please check out my Harry Potter story if you are interested and review and rate! Thanks!**


End file.
